


Fight and go!!

by L_Lawliet11



Series: PrUK Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Battle of Waterloo(mentioned), M/M, PrEng, PrUK, PrUKWeek2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Porque no había mejor forma de festejar su aniversario que volviendo a patear traseros franceses. Para la PrUk Week Day 4: Tradition





	Fight and go!!

Arthur se acomodó la casaca con una sonrisa, aunque ya habían pasado más de dos siglos de aquella batalla, todavía podía sentir como si hubiese sido ayer. Recorrió la tela con sus dedos, recordando la gloria de esos tiempos. El olor a pólvora que todavía impregnaba la prenda lo hacía sentir nostálgico. Por suerte la había podido mantener por todos esos años, más allá de unos pequeños desperfectos producto del paso del tiempo. A pesar de que al principio le había parecido una idea tonta, no podía evitar alegrarse por la idea que Gilbert había tenido. Participar en las representaciones anuales de la batalla era una excelente tradición para celebrar su aniversario. Porque desde ese día y hasta ahora, habían estado juntos. Y no había mejor forma de festejarlo que reviviendo como habían pateado el trasero de cierto francés. Claro que el irse de copas después de eso tampoco sonaba mal.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunto Gilbert, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Para volver a patear traseros franceses —sonrió el inglés—. Siempre

El albino se rio atrayéndolo hacia sí y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Entonces tendremos que enviarle muchas fotos a Francis de la batalla de este año —dijo el prusiano sacando una cámara de su casaca y tomando una foto de ambos.


End file.
